oasis_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Hints
We will update this file as we learn new infos! *Share your links, you get an added bonus for doing so. Sometimes the bonus is better than the quest reward. *You are allowed to send 50 Gifts per day, after that you may only send gifts that cost Pearls *When visiting, after you complete your 5 clicks, the "Wheel of Fortune" will drop. Click on it and you get an extra bonus plus share it with your neighbor and they will get the same bonus! These are very helpful. You will only get a total of 10 Wheels per day. *Check your own wall often for "Wheel of Fortune" posts. These can give very helpful items and sometimes a Pearl or 3! *The game resets at 5pm EDT each day *You can craft food for energy - click the Kitchen Chefs Hat icon in the bottom right corner of your game window to open the craft menu. I like to grow Corn and turn it into Salads for the +5 Energy. Corn can be expensive though so monitor your coins carefully! *Don't build buildings until you get a quest requiring you to do so. Otherwise you may have to rebuild some and that would be very expensive in coins and materials! *You will find wild animals on your land that you can tame. Taming these is good, when you find them try to dedicate some of your resources to acquiring them as pets. *Sell off Adult Animals that do not give bonus drops: Rabbits, Dogs, Ducks & Sheep are all safe to sell and serve no good purpose as Adults. Keep Rodentors, Earslips, Macetails & Fish. They will randomly drop useful items once they reach Adult stage. Cows will randomly drop Milk, I'm not sure what it's used for yet but I imagine it will be useful in the future. Cows are a good way to make coins though so I raise 9 to sell and keep 1 for Milking! *Fish often! You will need a lot of Fish as you get mid to higher level *Selling Rabbits is a good way to make coins. They can be purchased for 50c and sell for 200c so that is a good profit for a small amount of energy. They only take 5 mins x 4 feedings to be fully grown and ready for selling. *Some Items in the Market require quest completions to unlock. Start the quests as soon as you can. Then you can just work on them passively. *Hidden Bags drop randomly when helping Neighbors. You can open these for some nice bonus items! You will find them on the last page of your Inventory ("All" tab) *Energy will rollover on level up, so you never lose any you might have. *Normal crops will not wither for 10 days, Festival Crops will wither quickly so you must watch them closely as neighbors cannot unwilt them for you. Pilams will wither in 4h, these are good crops to leave withered for neighbors who may need to unwither some for a quest or to get their achievement. *You can start a quest that unlocks the Unicorn and once unlocked it can be purchased for 5k coins. *Be careful when sending a gift to neighbors, make sure they haven't requested a premium currency gift on their wishlist. *To add an item to your wishlist, open your gift box and click the "Ask" button. You can x out of the menu that follows which allows you to send a request to neighbors but most people showing on that list are not even playing the game! *Once you reach a certain level, at reset each day you will be given a new 24h timed quest. Ignore it, most of them are too hard for beginners. Even at L30 I am unable to do them. Most of them seem to be geared toward more established farms. *Your Energy Bar permanently increases by 1 each time you level up! *You can read about the Unlock Quests here: Unlock Quests All other quests can be found on this page: Quest Directory *Miranate is the best $ maker right now, it gives 1500 coins when harvested plus you can sell the crops for 500c each. If you see some planted at neighbors, please help harvest them if you don't need to do other things for your quests! *Joining a good group is the best way to get helpful neighbors. Check out this page for a list of active groups: Join a Helpful Group